


Guide To Getting It On!, 4th ed.

by sessile



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessile/pseuds/sessile
Summary: Trying something new.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Guide To Getting It On!, 4th ed.

He nearly calls Tim down when the box arrives, but he figures that would be weird. 

It’s hardly a Christmas present but truth be told, Armie’s a _little_ excited; now they’re all set up and they can do this. 

Tim eventually moseys around and sees the contents of the box, and busts out laughing. 

“A _manual?_ You got a goddamn _manual?_ ”

“I was trying to get enough for free shipping,” Armie retorts prissily. “Besides you don’t know what the fuck you’re doing, either.”

Tim’s flipping through the book; it is an _ancient_ -ass sex guide book that was making the rounds back when he should have been in college, and yeah, Armie got it a bit out of nostalgia’s sake, so sue him. 

“Huh. Next time I’m with a girl, I’ll need to remember some of this stuff.” At what Armie hopes is a sufficient enough death glare, Tim starts chuckling to himself again. “But then I can get it on _Kindle_ like someone of this century.” 

In retaliation, Armie chucks the Fleet kit in his direction. “You wanna get started?”

Tim makes a face and starts reading the box. “Fuck, is this necessary?” Armie just looks at him as he juggles the bottle of silicone lube between his hands. “Let’s… fuck—this evening. We’ll start on this this evening.”

Armie leans over to give him a good kiss. “It’ll be worth it.”

“It’d better.”

Armie grins as he gives a light lick along the outside of Tim’s ear and murmurs into it, “I’ll make sure of it.” 

-

“How’s it going in there, Tim?”

“Armie, you’d better shut the fuck up if you want this to happen.”

Armie tries to stifle his guffaw and walk away so he doesn’t peeve Tim off anymore, fails a little bit, and hopes it doesn’t rankle him. 

-

Tim finally emerges from the bathroom, looking very, very annoyed. Armie squashes the million and one jokes he could make and just takes both of Tim’s hands in his, guides them to the bed with as much care and promise of a good time on his face as he can muster. 

“Why’d you leave your clothes on?” Okay, so he has to get at least _one_ tease in. 

“Man, fuck you—”

“I’m _kidding_ , I’m kidding—c’mere.” Armie sits on the bed, gets Tim nestled between his legs. Tim’s a little shy above eye level here, and Armie pulls Tim to him, wraps his arms around his waist. 

“They say if you do it right, it’ll be really good for you.”

“Oh, did you read that in your sex book?” Tim snits, rolling his eyes but thankfully not genuinely aggravated anymore. 

Armie nods, grinning. “Yup. I’ve been studying up. I want this to feel good.” His fingers are teasing up along the bare skin of Tim’s back, under his shirt. “Think I can do it?”

Tim’s mouth twists and he looks off, trying to hide a smile. “Maybe.”

“You know me. I’m a fast learner.” He gives a long, deep scratch down the length of Tim’s back, which makes Tim give a small gasp and arch into him, clutching at his shoulders. “How long did it take me to learn that trick?”

“You—” Whatever Tim was going to say is cut off when Armie crushes Tim to him to give him a good bite on the side of his neck. Tim’s groan is loud, deep, and guttural. Armie adjusts his teeth on him so he can get a thorough laving of his tongue on his skin. He can feel Tim’s moan through him, feel his grip on his shirt twist and worry the fabric. He can already feel Tim starting to get hard on his stomach. 

Tim’s hands start pulling at him. “Get this—lemme get—” Armie releases him enough so Tim can strip off his shirt and start tugging at Armie’s; he helps him along. He can see Tim’s hands shaking a little bit as he tries to get his fly undone; Armie bats his hands away so he can massage his cock through his jeans. 

“ _Fuck…._ ” Tim breathes, long and drawn out. Armie has to look at him, has to see Tim’s head rolling back and his eyes fluttering close, see how he’s starting to grind into his hand. 

“You sure you wanna do this, Tim?” It’s half a tease, half a check-in, to really make certain.

“ _Yes—fuck—”_ Tim comes back to himself for a second and Armie can see his pupils are blown. Armie almost frantically grabs at Tim’s hand and shoves two of his fingers deep in his mouth; he doesn’t know what is it about Tim that gets him so oral, but he just gets these moments where he _needs_ some part of Tim stuffed deep to the point of almost choking. Tim does him the favor of working his fingers around in there, his own mouth fallen open and awed. 

Armie takes the fingers out only enough to order, “Get on the bed.” Tim knows what he likes; he briefly shoves his fingers way back, so Armie gags just a little on them, and pulls them out, trailing his own spit along his face. Tim shucks the rest of his clothes off and slides onto the bed, eyes on him the whole time. 

He then looks uncertain for a second and glances at the bed around him: “How—”

“Face down or up, it’s up to you.” Armie wants him to face him, so he can see his look when he’s in him, but he also wants Tim to be comfortable. 

Tim sits up a little, worry passing across his face. “Um… what’s going to hurt less?” 

“Uh…” Armie stops short. _Shit._ He feels like he just got to an essay question on a test and he has _no_ idea on how to begin to answer, and it’s worth forty percent of the grade. “... do you have your phone on you?”

Ten million emotions go across Tim’s face; Armie thinks he sees disbelief, outright concern, hilarity, and skepticism all somewhere in there. “You are not—you’re going to fucking _google it?_ ”

“Hey, it’s your funeral; we can just wing it if you like—”

“Oh, my fucking God—”

“ _For God’s sake_ , just—”

Tim cracks; he’s laughing like a buffoon on the bed. Armie just curses to himself as he goes to fetch his own phone from the other room. 

-

“Okay—” Armie hollers, making his way back after _yes_ , googling it, fucking Tim, “—what we need to do is—” Armie loses his breath when he catches Tim jerking himself on the bed. 

Tim sees him and grins, slows down a little and makes a show of it. “You were gone a while,” he says, tongue on his teeth, pushing up into an apparently good pull on himself. “Wanted to make sure things kept going.” 

Armie just throws off the rest of his clothes off and scrabbles to get the wrapping off the lube. “This should help,” he murmurs, popping the cap open as he crawls on the bed to him. “Gotta get you slicked up.”

A little uncertainty flickers on Tim’s face; Armie makes sure it turns into something else by grabbing Tim under his legs and yanking him toward him. He can see Tim’s dick twitch at that, grins ferally to himself. 

He gets his hand under one of Tim’s knees and pushes it back. Tim takes a shuddering breath in, pulls his other knee to him. Armie nearly tells him _good boy_ , but Tim still has a little nervousness across his face, so he refrains for now. Instead, he sits on the bed and works Tim’s cock in his hand, enjoying his gasp and light moan at that. He doesn’t jerk him off quite, just strokes hard and spreads the lube all around his dick and his balls, slowly spreading it lower. 

This is about as far as he’s gotten with girls with anal; a finger or two in, and the two he’s tried it with shied away at that point. So he knows at least how to work his way in slow, one finger lightly twisting its way in. Tim grips his hand on his leg, tighter the further he’s in, his brow worrying a little. 

“You good?” he asks quietly. Tim gives him a couple of nods, so he pulls out to add another finger in. 

Tim crawls up the bed a little at that; Armie stops and gives him a concerned look. 

“It’s weird,” Tim tells him, a little breathless. 

When Tim doesn’t elaborate: “Should we stop?”

“I—” He swallows, and then Armie can’t help his own sharp intake of breath when he pushes himself onto Armie’s fingers. God help him, Tim’s hesitant face is doing something for him, so he makes himself keep still, even though he’s now starting to breathe hard himself. He just watches avidly as Tim slowly and intently fucks himself on his fingers. “ _Play with my cock_ ,” Tim whispers to him, and Armie is more than glad to oblige, hand sliding hard and long around it. Seeing Tim, though, work himself into his fist and then onto his fingers, his hips rolling, is—Armie has to shut his eyes for a moment and turn away before he loses it. 

Things are starting to slide easily, and Armie can’t help himself—gives at least one deep shove and twist in, just to see what it does to Tim. Tim utters a deep groan at that, his eyes falling close and moving with it, and _shit_ —that was a mistake—Armie has to squeeze his eyes shut again and groan himself; his dick is fucking _throbbing_ , desperate to get in him. He lets go of his other hand instead to grip at his own balls and tamp the urgency down a little. 

“Armie—” Tim pants out, casting his eyes down to him, and just looking at him like this, Armie has to squeeze a little harder. “Do you—you wanna fuck me?”

Armie’s heart is _pounding_. “ _Jesus fucking Christ, Tim_ —yes. _Yes_.” He has to swallow. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“ _Kiss me_ —please—”

Armie is on him, hard, and Tim is moaning through a filthy-ass kiss between them. 

“Do it,” Tim breathes to him between kisses. “Fuck me, _please_ —”

Armie has to tell himself _slow, slow_ in his head, otherwise he was just going to shove his dick all the way in him in two seconds. And he thanks God _pillow_ suddenly flashes in his mind, because in a second he was probably going to be beyond remembering that detail. He blindly grabs one of the pillows and pulls back so he can put it under Tim’s ass. Tim looks at him, confused as fuck, until he pats at his haunches and tells him to lift up.

Once he gets Tim situated, he drizzles a copious amount of lube on his cock and strokes himself down, hissing a little at his own touch. Tim, almost shyly, pulls his knees back again, and a wild part of Armie wants to tell him to stop looking like that or else he wasn’t going to last for shit. Armie gets a finger in and out of him one more time for good measure, gets his cock lined up, and starts to push in. 

He has to drop his head and breathe out a “ _fuck…_ ” when he manages to work the head in. God, he definitely isn’t going to last for shit at this point, and definitely not with Tim’s hands clutching all over his back, his arms, his shoulders, both hands coming to pull _hard_ into his hair.

“Tim….” Armie tries to warn him. 

“ _I’m good, I’m good…._ ” … _And_ of course he doesn’t get it and is just eager as fuck. _Christ_. 

He finds Tim’s mouth and he kisses and kisses him. “ _I love you_ ,” he says somewhere in between them, and Tim returns with a whispered chant of “ _I love you, I love you, I love you—”_ as he moves Armie’s cock further into him. 

Armie can’t help himself from sliding the rest of his cock in him, slow but not as slow as he was planning, but _goddamn_. There’s a brief clench of Tim all around him, prompting Armie to lift his head and start to ask, “ _Are you_ —”

Tim shakes his head once and his eyes are a little wild, and he looks like he can’t find the words of whatever he wants to say. All that comes out finally is “ _Armie—”_ and it’s a plea. 

Armie _has_ to watch Tim’s face as he starts fucking him slow and catch every part of it. Tim is whining, _fuck_ , at each upstroke, eyes locked on him, and Armie just wants to keep doing this forever. 

“ _C’mon—”_ Tim urges him, with a fucking heel digging into his back—Armie _jerks_ and feels like he nearly comes at that. He slows some to catch his breath and _not come,_ shifts his legs into a better position; when he goes deep again, Tim’s eyes go _wide_ and he honest to God _cries out,_ and that’s fucking it—Armie braces himself above Tim, feels him immediately clutch onto his forearms, and just starts _pounding_ into him. 

Thank God for big houses and far neighbors because they are _both_ being real fucking loud. Armie doesn’t think he’s ever made this much fucking noise in bed before and he’s definitely hasn’t heard Timmy yet like this. Every stroke is like a fucking revelation; Armie’s eyes are wide on Tim and his hand is tangled somewhere in Tim’s hair. He catches Tim trying to see where he’s fucking into him, but he can’t keep it up, and _God_ , he’s going to remember the sight of Tim gripping hard onto his arm, pressing his face into it and eyes screwed shut, his red mouth crying out at every thrust, for fucking _ever_. 

As predicted, Armie knows he’s going to come so soon that Tim will probably make fun of him about it later, so fuck, he’s got to make it count: he gets Tim’s legs in the crook of his arms and practically bends in him half (according to porn and diagrams this is a good thing), and just fucking pounds _hard_ into him. Tim is fucking _shouting_ and Armie comes hard enough that his balls fucking _ache_ , yelling like he’d just been lit on fire. 

After shooting for what feels like forever, he registers Tim frantically jacking his cock; Armie cracks his eyes open enough so he can take over and have Tim come on his dick. Half a dozen pulls and Tim’s eyes are rolling back into his head and he’s magnificently coming all over himself, keening again and again in the back of his throat. Armie sees the long, pale, and now flushed line of his neck and licks long against it, beautiful and straining on his tongue. 

After what seems like an eternity, they manage to drop back down to earth. Armie pulls out to flop boneless on the bed; Tim is just lying there, completely fucked out of his mind, legs akimbo and unmoving from where he dropped them down. Armie weakly thinks _victory…!_ but is incapable of speech and has no clue when he’s going to get it back. He draws the back of his fingers lightly down Tim’s face; Tim barely registers it with a wordless, faint noise. Armie grins a little; God, he loves him so fucking much. He finds Tim’s hand, holds it, as he feels himself drift to sleep. 

-

“So was it worth it?”

“... eh.”

Armie grins widely; Tim didn’t even have the wherewithal to get under the covers, _he_ threw them over him, and now Tim wasn’t even opening his eyes, even as Armie was softly kissing along his neck. 

“Oh, sorry to hear that. Is there anything that could be done in the future to improve your experience?”

Tim yawns loudly into his pillow. “Mm, I don’t know… maybe a massage next time… some better sheets… fluffier pillows….”

“How about you suck my cock while I eat you out?”

“... that might be acceptable.”

“So glad to hear it.”

Tim just makes a noise of affirmation and pulls Armie’s arm tighter around him.  
  


_Fin_


End file.
